


It started with a headache.

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: What started out as some TLC, leads to other things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not real characters  
> Based in HBO creations  
> My adaptation

Valery sat at his desk working. The work, the calculations, the stress; it never stopped. His eyes burned with exhaustion, his head pounding. The muscles in his back, shoulders and neck had seized up some time ago. He put his hands on his head, trying to will the pain away to no avail.

Boris walked in just then, cheerful and smiling. "The fire's out, Valera!" he proclaimed, brandishing a bottle of vodka. "And the miners will be done in four weeks, can you believe it?"

Valery looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, unable to rally any sort of enthusiasm.

Boris looked at his friend. He looks so exhausted, yet again, he thought. Pouring a glass of vodka for Valery, he sat down across from him. "Another headache, Valera?" Valery nodded miserably. "You get those way too often. Here..."

Boris reached across the narrow desk and gently removed Valery's glasses, carefully setting them on the table. When Valery went to take them back in protest, Boris put them in his suit pocket. Then, taking Valery's face in his hands he began to massage his temples. He moved down to Valery's jawline, feeling yet more tension there, then up to his scalp, letting his hands play through Valery's hair.

Moving his chair next to Valery's, he let his fingers travel to his neck and shoulders, then to his back, his strong hands kneading at the knotted muscles there. Valery melted like butter in his hands.

"No more work tonight, Valera. You need to take better care of yourself." Valery could only nod in acquiescence. He could not have moved if someone had yelled, "Fire!"...


	2. Naked miners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valery gets a bit turned on after seeing the naked miners.

The next moment Boris had to leap out of the chair, moving Valery as gently as possible, when a knock sounded at the door. Valery blinked sleepily, missing the feeling of Boris' hands on his body. The soldier who walked in suspected nothing as he informed them that they were needed at the mining site...

Some 45 minutes they were back in the trailer, looking at each other in bewilderment of the spectacle they had just witnessed. Valery was suddenly very aware of Boris' presence near him. Maybe it had been the sight of the naked miners, but suddenly Boris' standing barely three feet away had him feeling flushed with desire.

Subconsciously, he started rubbing at his neck, something he often did without thinking. Boris picked up on the action immediately and stepped closer. "Still hurting, Valera?" he asked, a glint in his eye.

Valery looked up like a deer in headlights and felt his breathing quicken. Boris was now so close they were almost touching. He met Boris' eyes, wondering if the desire he was feeling was readable on his face.

Boris took Valery's face in his hands and touched his right earlobe with a fingertip. A jolt like an electric shock went through Valery's body at the touch. Boris stepped closer and began kissing and nibbling all along Valery's jawline. "Just relax, Valera." he whispered.

At the touch of Boris' lips a pulsing went through Valery, nothing like the pounding headache of earlier. Valery moved his head down, trying to get Boris' mouth to meet his. Boris just growled playfully and began nibbling Valery's neck. When Valery put his hands on Boris' cheeks, trying to move Boris' lips up to his, Boris grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall behind Valery. For a moment Boris raised his head and fixed Valery with a hungry stare, then went back to lightly biting his neck. Valery writhed against the wall, but was helpless to do anything else.

Finally, chuckling at Valery's discomfort, Boris kissed him hard, so hard that Valery went limp in his arms.

When they separated, Valery gazed up at Boris and tried to catch his breath. "Hmm..." Boris said, running one finger along Valery's collarbone, "maybe I should have you strip naked except for your hat, hmm?"


	3. Want some kolbasa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris pushes Valery past his comfort level.

At Boris' suggestion, Valery went bright red. "What?" Boris asked. Valery gave that cute little smile he had, while looking down abashedly and blushing even more.

"Well, that settles it! In the bedroom, now!". Boris commanded. Valery looked up in confusion. Boris took charge and taking Valery's shoulders in hand, spun him gently around and firmly nudged him into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Sitting on the bed expectantly, Boris said, "Well? Undress."

Valery stood there in shock. Boris actually wanted him to strip. He was frozen in place. He watched dazedly as Boris got up and walked towards him, unable to move under Boris' gaze.

Boris started with his shirt, unbuttoning the buttons one by one, slowly, tantalizingly. His fingers traced down Valery's torso as he continued, sending shivers down Valery's spine. Unsnapping Valery's suspenders, he flung his shirt aside. Then Boris indicated Valery should remove his undershirt. Valery just stood there, unable to believe this was happening.

Losing patience, Boris lifted the undershirt over Valery's head. In protest Valery tried to hold it down over his bare chest. Boris ran his hand down Valery's side, causing Valery to jump and relinquish hold of the shirt.

Now Valery stood in front of Boris barechested, feeling more vulnerable than he had ever felt before. Boris walked around him, enjoying the view. Then standing behind him, Boris began to run a fingertip from one freckle to another. A jolt ran through Valery and Boris chuckled. Grabbing Valery's shoulders he began kissing each freckle one by one. Valery shuddered at each kiss, a pleasurable feeling overwhelming him at every touch of Boris' lips.

"Now, Valery, the rest... "

As if hypnotized by Boris' voice, Valery could only comply. Sitting on the bed he removed his shoes and socks, then stood to remove his belt and pants.

"Keep going, Valery," Boris said, his voice raspy and intense. 

"Boris..." Valery protested. Seeing Boris coming towards him again, he complied, then stood with head down. Boris came up behind him and cupped his ass in his hands. 

"Valery, you are beautiful. Those miners have nothing on you. Now come and undress me, and then come to bed."

Valery turned in shock. Undress Boris? The man who, although now his friend, had once threatened to throw him out of a helicopter? The man who demolished phones without a single thought? 

"I'm waiting, Valera. You're in charge now."

Valery stumbled over to Boris. How could he...? Then, haltingly at first, he began to remove Boris' layers. First the suit coat, which he started to fold carefully, knowing how meticulous Boris was about his wardrobe. Boris growled, grabbed the coat and tossed it aside.

Valery gasped but kept going. He removed Boris' tie next, then began to unbutton his shirt. At that point he was so distraught, he collapsed into Boris' chest resting his cheek against where Boris' heart was. The strong heartbeat that he could feel gave him strength. This man wanted him and nobody else. He could hardly believe it, but here they were.

Growing bolder, he removed Boris' shirt, then undershirt, having to reach up to get the latter over Boris' head. Boris' bare chest called to him, and he ran his hands over Boris' hairy chest, feeling the hardened muscles. Now, in a hurry, he unbelted and removed Boris' pants, then briefs. Boris grabbed Valery and held him, bare skin of each against the other, nothing at all between them. 

"And now, my Valera, time to teach you your value!". And gathering Valery in his arms, he carried him to the bed, dousing the light. 

And after that night, Valery carried his head higher and didn't slouch. He occasionally blushed, but only at Boris' teasing. He truly knew his value, and who he was, so that months later, he would look a certain KGB agent in the eye and not doubt who he was or what he had done.

________________________________________

Epilogue

The next morning, he woke to the smell of cooking sausage and jumped out of bed, amazed at how hungry he was.

He went into the kitchen where Boris....Boris!...was cooking breakfast!

Turning and seeing him, Boris said, "Eh, Valery, want some kolbasa?"


End file.
